Portable collapsible hunting blinds are known, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,857 to Parham. But there is not known a hunting-blind having a fabric-covered knock-down frame formed primarily of a plurality of parallel medially divided arch-shaped light-weight pipe sections. It is the principal object of this invention to provide such a hunting-blind frame.